


Prosperus lernt Englisch

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Von den Rosiers [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1992, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Rosier Family, Französisch als Bildungssprache, Français | French, Gaelic Language, Gen, Homeschooling, Languages and Linguistics, Minderheitensprachen, Pentadrabble, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Scottish Gaelic, Sprachpolitische Fragen, Viele reinblütige Zauberer werden Zuhause unterrichtet, Zweisprachigkeit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Es ist ein warmer Spätsommertag im Jahr 1992, aber anstatt draußen die Sonne genießen zu können muss der neunjährige Prosperus Rosier Englisch lernen.
Series: Von den Rosiers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610560
Kudos: 3





	Prosperus lernt Englisch

„Warum muss ich das lernen?“, fragte Prosperus auf Französisch, mit leicht quengeligem Unterton in der Stimme, von dem er wusste, dass er seinen Vater ärgern würde, aber er _war_ frustriert. Mr Rosier, Prosperus Vater, seufzte bloß erschöpft und schob das Pergament zur Seite. Es war mit einem Text in Prosperus‘ ordentlicher Kinderschrift bedeckt – und mit sehr vielen Korrekturen in roter Tinte überzogen, die Mr Rosier gerade hatte hinzufügen müssen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach eine Pause machen und ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen“, schlug Mr Rosier seinem Sohn vor. Er fragte sich, ob seine Frau nicht doch die bessere Wahl getroffen hatte, als sie entschieden hatte, die Kinder in Mathematik und Naturwissenschaften zu unterrichten. Nun ja, noch zwei Jahre, dann würde er endlich seine Ausbildung in die professionellen Hände der Lehrer von Hogwarts legen können.

Sie standen auf und schlenderten in die Küche, wo Mr Rosier sich von dem Hauselfen einen Tee und Prosperus ein Glas Limonade geben ließ. Kurz darauf saßen sie vor dem Haus auf der Bank und genossen die Sonnenstrahlen und ihre Getränke. Die warme Luft schwirrte vor sommerlichem Leben, eigentlich hatte Mr Rosier auch keine Lust auf Unterricht.

„Warum muss ich es denn jetzt unbedingt lernen?“, wiederholte Prosperus seine Frage noch einmal, diesmal auf Gälisch, es war schließlich kein Unterricht mehr und er fühlte sich immer etwas wohler mit Gälisch als mit Französisch. Sie beschäftigte ihn anscheinend wirklich.

„Gälisch wird nun mal kaum geschrieben, nur wenige Leute können es lesen“, sagte Mr Rosier ausweichend. Er hatte sich eigentlich noch nie viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, es war nun einmal so.

„Ich kann doch schon Französisch schreiben“, sagte Prosperus trotzig. „Es ist sowieso viel schöner als Englisch. Und englische Schrift ergibt _überhaupt_ keinen Sinn. Warum schreibt man ‚read‘ und ‚read‘ genau gleich, aber einmal wird es ‚ɹiːd‘ und einmal ‚ɹɛd‘ ausgesprochen? Warum spricht man G-H in ‚laugh‘ anders aus als in ‚night‘? Warum ist überhaupt G-H in night, das ist doch total überflüssig.“

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht“, seufzte Mr Rosier und nippte an seinem Tee. „Es ist eben so. Aber ich weiß, dass in Hogwarts die Unterrichtssprache Englisch ist und alle Aufsätze auf Englisch geschrieben werden müssen, also kommt niemand drum herum, Englisch zu lernen. Und es ist wirklich besser, es gut zu können, schließlich ist die Sprache die Quelle aller Missverständnisse.“

„Warum müssen wir überhaupt Englisch sprechen in Hogwarts?“, fragte Prosperus. „Es ist schließlich in Schottland. Warum können wir dort nicht Gälisch sprechen und alle müssen Gälisch lernen.“ Die Idee gefiel ihm, ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Das wäre viel cooler. Und sinnvoller.“

„Weißt du was, mein Sohn“, sagte Mr Rosier. „Wenn du eines Tages Zaubereiminister bist, oder zumindest eine wichtige Stellung im Ministerium hast, kannst du es ja vielleicht ändern und Gälisch zur Unterrichtssprache machen. Oder Französisch, das ist schließlich die schöne Sprache der Bildung. Aber dafür musst du jetzt erstmal deine englische Rechtschreibung verbessern, denn noch ist Englisch die Unterrichtssprache und man braucht gute Noten, um Zaubereiminister zu werden, weißt du.“

**Author's Note:**

> Die Zauberergesellschaft ist ja insgesamt sehr konservativ und traditionsbewusst, hält beispielsweise an Technologien fest,die in der Muggelwelt schon überholt sind.   
> Großbritannien ist real kein einsprachiges Land, die keltischen Minderheitensprachen sind durchaus sehr lebendig, eine Tatsache, die in Rowlings Büchern leider keine Beachtung findet.   
> Ist es nicht naheliegend, dass in der Welt der Zauberer sich die keltischen Sprachen sogar mehr erhalten haben als in der Muggelwelt? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Gedanken dazu da lasst.


End file.
